memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Eagle (NCC-956)
The [[USS Eagle|'USS ''Eagle]] (NCC-956)' was a [[Constitution class|''Constitution-class]] (Bonhomme Richard sub-type) Federation starship in service in the 23rd century. (''ST'' reference book: Star Fleet Technical Manual). :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual gives the Eagle's registry as NCC-1719, however all other sources use NCC-956.'' History Like the other founding species of the Federation, the Andorians received a Constitution-class ship to adapt and man primarily with their own species, the USS Eagle, though the Andorian crew preferred to call it the USS Atlirith, the Andorian word for eagle. The ship was a joint project between Starfleet and the Andorian Defense Force, so that it could meet the needs of both organizations. It was constructed as a standard Constitution-class vessel at San Francisco Fleet Yards in 2247, and sent to Andoria for modification. There, Andorian engineers spent a month modifying the artificial gravity systems, life support, and replicators to better suit its all Andorian crew. The crew also modified the computer systems to display Andorian graalek language rather than English. They also rearranged several minor interior walls to create an "arena" for the crew to train in. Starfleet personnel jokingly called this process "bluing the ship." As soon as the engineering modifications were complete, Andorian Defense Force officers began integrating the latest Andorian military technology into the ships systems. This process took 3 months, mainly due to testing required by Starfleet. Among the improvements made: the targeting systems were substantially improved, the phaser emitters produced more energetic and better-focused beams, and the shields were upgraded. The upgrades did have their downsides however; space devoted to crew quarters was substantially reduced, and as such the Eagle has a below average crew complement, and is not well equipped to handle large passenger missions. It's computers are also less efficient in non-tactical matters, specifically producing lower sensor and communications efficiency. The vessel was finally launched under the command of Captain Igrilan Kor, in late 2247 to fanfare at Starfleet Command as well as on Andoria. The vessels remained under his command much of its career, amassing one of the most decorated records in Starfleet. (RPG book: The Andorians: Among the Clans) Missions Among the missions that made the Eagle famous were it's defending against no less than 12 separate Klingon incursions between 2248 and 2266; serving as "the linchpin of Garth of Izar's envelopment strategy at Axanar, destroying the Vornek Brood before it could wipe out Deneb, and dramatically restoring the space-time continuum during the Phaleron-12 incident of 2268. The Eagle also makes an effort to return to Andoria at least once each year. (RPG book: The Andorians: Among the Clans) In 2261, Commander James T. Kirk transferred to the Eagle as first officer. Also serving aboard the Eagle was Carol Marcus, and the two resumed their relationship. Two months later, she leaves the Eagle stating that Starfleet was too restricting for her, but secretly she was pregnant. (''TOS'' comic: "Star-Crossed") In 2293, the Eagle was proposed to be part of the Operation Retrieve Fleet. The Eagle was on a colony supply mission at the time. (movie: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Crew Manifest The Eagle had an average crew complement of 405, with a maximum capability of carrying 200 passengers, or 3,000 emergency evacuation maximum. Like many starships of the 23rd century, several officers held two positions at the same time: First Officer Claness served as both First Officer and Chief Helmsman; Chief Science Officer Idisha also served as Chief Communications Officer. (RPG book: The Andorians: Among the Clans) * Commanding Officer: Captain Igrilan Kor (2247- at least 2269) * First Officer: Commander Khenarc Claness (2269) * First Officer: Commander James T. Kirk (2261) * Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Sherev Idisha (2269) * Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander Turath Ivos (2269) * Communications Officer: Lieutenant Commander Turath Ivos (2269) * Chief Helmsman: Lieutenant Commander Sherev Idisha (2269) * Medical Personnel: Dr. Carol Marcus (2261) Appearances and References *''The Andorians: Among the Clans'' (RPG book) *''Starship Creator: Warp'' (Computer Game) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (TOS movie) *''Star-Crossed'' (TOS comic) Connections * Eagle (NCC-00956), USS Eagle, USS